


Playing the Good Host

by somestrongsaeki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somestrongsaeki/pseuds/somestrongsaeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji as a host who gets into a whole host of trouble. See what I did there? There's Yakuza, and some smex and yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Host with the Most

**Author's Note:**

> A story I began many years ago. Finally decided to try to finish it.

He was only twenty-three, but he’d already slept with more people than most would in a lifetime. For an instant, Fuji Syuusuke allowed himself a genuine smile and a small chuckle as he escorted his customer to the door.

“It’s always a pleasure Ayako-san. Please come again soon.”

The women smiled shyly and tipped her lips to his. He kissed her professionally and graciously accepted a generous tip after walking her to her car. The black BMW drove off and Fuji waved congenially, waiting for the car to turn the corner before sighing and lighting a cigarette.

“She’s an odd one, eh Shinkawa-san?”

Fuji offered a cigarette to the young man who now stood next to him, Takaaki Ryouko shook his head and continued, “Ayako is always asking for you by name. It seems like she really likes you, and yet, she’s going home alone again tonight. Why?”

Takaaki pulled at the cuffs of the Armani shirt; the deep blue drew out the hue in his eyes and perfectly complimented short blond hair. He was beautiful. He was also the man who had introduced the genius to this lifestyle. Fuji, or Shinkawa Ryou as he was known here, owed everything to him.

The tensai took a long drag before responding, “Hn. I think she actually likes me. It’s bad news. I can’t have my clients actually believing this is real, now can I?” He leaned heavily against the wall and let the smoke seep from his mouth.

“No. You can’t. We’ll take care of it,” Takaaki grinned pulled the tensai into a quick half hug. Fuji allowed himself another smile; twice in one night was a good night. He gently pushed the other man away.

“Sa Ryouko, if we weren’t such good friends…”

“I know. I know. By the way…happy birthday!”

“Thank you.”

“Are you and…” he glanced around quickly to make sure no one on the busy street was listening to the pair, “Do you and Eiji have anything planned?”

Fuji shook his head. Not as far as he knew.

“Then would you guys like to come over to my house for a few drinks?”

The tensai took another slow drag, and pushed himself from the wall, “I’m sure we would love too. Make sure your night doesn’t go too long though. Eiji may have a test or something.” He smiled at his friend, dropped his cigarette, snuffed it under his leather toe, and walked back into the club. The blond host watched him leave and pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

In a matter of an hour, the manager decided to give his number two host the rest of the night off; a) because it was his birthday and b) it was a slow night. Fuji smiled at the other hosts and waved politely as he left the club. He nodded at Ryouko; the other man would call him when he was finished for the night.

The tensai stepped into the brisk February air, wrapped his scarf a bit tighter around his neck and began the short walk home. The two bedroom apartment he shared with Eiji Kikumaru, best friend since junior high, was only about two blocks from work. However, “work” wasn’t really what most would consider a legitimate job. Fuji was the number two host, or male gigolo, at a popular Tokyo club known as the Rusty Scupper. It hadn’t been his first choice as a career, but now he could honestly say he enjoyed it.

Entering the building, he decided to walk the four flights to the apartment. He pulled out his cell phone and listened to his messages. One from his brother Yuuta, his mother, his sister, and Tachibana Kippei, an old friend. The message from Yuuta worried him a little, but he didn’t have the energy to think about it now. After hanging up, he allowed himself a sigh and stretch before entering the apartment.

Eiji was sprawled on the couch, pen behind his ear, intently reading a microeconomics book. He looked up and grinned as Fuji walked into the living room. He didn’t even finish taking off his coat before the other man jumped up.

“Fujiko! Happy Birthday!” Eiji hugged him tightly. Fuji laughed gently, “Thank you, Eiji.”

“I have a present for you, stay here,” Eiji smiled even more broadly and ran into his bedroom, “You’ll love it!” An image from junior high flashed into Fuji’s head. It was amazing how much his best friend could still look like the 12-year-old he met in middle school. Fuji leaned on the kitchen counter, and chuckled as Eiji returned, rounded the corner quickly, and nearly slipped on the hardwood floor.

Though his best friend would have no way of really knowing it, Fuji was different with him. Well, not different, but more free, more himself. It was with Eiji that he allowed himself to feel happy and relaxed; that’s why he enjoyed living with him so much. In truth, Fuji could easily afford to live on his own now, but he didn’t want to. Eiji knew he could, but he never questioned Fuji about it. Small things, little things, these were the reasons they were best friends.

Eiji bit his lip with anticipation as he held out a package to Fuji.

“I actually meant to give this to you for Christmas, but it took me longer than I thought to make it. I hope you like it…” the young man looked like he was going to toe the ground like a man giving a girl flowers on a first date. Fuji felt a warmth spreading from his core.

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” he replied, tearing the wrapping carefully. Underneath lay a photo album. But not just any album. It was an album filled with most of the pictures Fuji had been forced to leave behind a couple years ago.

“How…when did you-- I--I mean,” he stopped and pulled his friend into a tight embrace, “thank you.”

The other man’s arms encircled his waist and squeezed tightly. “Anytime, Syuusuke.” Fuji almost squirmed at the way his name fell from the Eiji's lips. It was then that he realized his heart was beating a little faster and his cheeks were wet. Breaking the moment, he pulled away and quickly wiped them.

“I’m going to change. We’re going to Jiroh’s tonight. Is that ok?”

Eiji nodded.

“I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

The other man nodded again and walked towards the living room, singing to himself. Fuji watched him for a second, smirking slightly, then headed to his own room. He began to flip through the present he’d just been holding so tightly.

On the first page was a picture from his birthday two years ago. He absently ran his fingers over the smiling faces of himself, Yuuta, Eiji, Kippei, and one of his other best friends, Saeki Kojiroh. He hadn’t seen the silver-haired man in almost six months. It wasn’t like him not to call on his birthday either, but Fuji resolved not to worry unless a few days passed without hearing from him.

The rest of the album was mostly pictures from his childhood, of his family, and of his friends-- his most precious things. Pictures weren’t valuable in and of themselves, yet they were priceless. They trap memories, feelings, and loved ones-- all the things that really matter in life. They help you to remember who you are and why you are. Fuji had lost his most important album when he had been kicked out of his home two years ago. He was left with nothing that day.

Fuji shook his head, blinking away the past. He undressed and put on a more casual set of clothes (jeans and a cotton button up) and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. The image in the mirror was satisfactory after an adjustment or two. He flipped the light switch and moved to the kitchen to find Eiji already waiting.

“Ready?”

He nodded and grabbed their keys. Eiji pulled the door shut behind them and checked the lock. Satisfied he threw his arm around Fuji, and began telling him a story from Finance class that day. Fuji smiled that genuine smile that Eiji seemed to coax out of him so easily. He absently wondered if the redhead noticed the difference.


	2. a Drunk Tensai is a Good Tensai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Fuji's birthday.

Akutagawa Jiroh, otherwise known as Takaaki Ryouko, excitedly welcomed Eiji and Fuji into his home; he offered every drink he had at least twice. Fuji merely closed his eyes and smiled and politely accepted the strongest drink. At this, Eiji raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

By the time the night was over, Fuji could barely stand. He supposed he was drinking away his sorrow or something melodramatic like that. Shrugging his shoulders, he had one more shot before Eiji tugged on his shirt gently.

“Jiroh-kun, thank you for having us over, but it’s getting a bit late and I think we should head home.”

Jiroh nodded at the redhead and yawned while smiling. “I’m getting a bit tired myself. Do you think you can get Fuji home?”

Fuji tilted his head to look at Jiroh through glazed eyes. He was perfectly capable of getting home himself. He would’ve voiced it too, but he forgot, and instead said, “thank you for the drinks Jiroh-kun,” and hugged the man tightly.

After peeling him off the other man, Eiji helped him slip his shoes back on and managed to open the door with Fuji leaning heavily on this shoulder. Fuji decided he liked Jiroh’s eyes better without the blue contacts he wore. His friend accepted the comment with a smile, and helped them get out the door and toward the elevator,

“I called a cab already.”

Eiji nodded and guided very drunk Fuji into the elevator. He pushed the button, and the elevator began to drop. The tensai merely smiled dopily (as dopily as was possible for Fuji) and leaned closer to Eiji. He rolled so his chin could rest on his friends shoulder.

The light was dim and the tensai felt hazy, but the heat from Eiji made his whole body warm. The warmth from his neck felt especially nice. Fuji pressed his lips to the soft skin. He felt Eiji tense slightly, but soon he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Fuji’s back. The hug felt even more nice, so Fuji hugged back, lips now gently tracing the curve in his friends neck.

“so warm…” he mumbled. The movement of the lips made Eiji squirm a little. Fuji liked that he had caused that reaction. He wondered if he moved his mouth more, like he were kissing someone’s lips, if Eiji would react even more. He smiled and proceeded, but the elevator signaled their arrival and Eiji pushed him away gently.

“Turn. Walk,” he said. Fuji nodded and thought he saw a glint of amusement in his best friends eye. The pair stumbled to the cab, and Eiji helped Fuji into the back seat. He quickly gave the driver directions and sat back, looking at Fuji. The tensai melted into his seat and leaned his head back, tipping it to look at Eiji. He smiled that dopey grin again.

Eiji smiled back, but there was something else. Fuji couldn’t quite pinpoint it, but it was there. A look that Fuji only rarely saw. And even then, he felt that sometimes he was catching Eiji at something secret. He groaned gently, trying to sift through the fog in his mind, but couldn’t think of what it could be.

Temporarily giving up, he moved to rest his head in Eiji’s lap. Once again the redhead tensed, but only for an instant. A warm hand eased its way into Fuji’s hair, and ran gently tracing the long strands. The tensai snuggled in and sighed quietly. It felt nice.

The next thing Fuji knew, he was lying in his bed and Eiji was discretely tugging his shoes off. The redhead finished and glanced up at Fuji. He smiled gently,

“Feeling better?”

Fuji shook his head like a child, “Nn. Still sleepy.”

Eiji chuckled quietly, and began to walk toward the door, “G’ni--”

Fuji grabbed his arm. “Stay please.”

The mysterious glint in Eiji’s eye returned almost instantly; Fuji’s mind gave up trying to figure it out. He tugged and Eiji sat on the bed next to him. Laying back down he mumbled, “Stay like you used to when we were kids, Neko-chan.” The something about Eiji faded a little, but only a little. He reached up and brushed the hair from Fuji’s forehead. His warm hand distracted Fuji entirely.

“I’ll stay for a little while. But it can’t really be like when we were kids. We’re all grown up now,” he humored Fuji as he stroked his hair gently. The other man mumbled an incoherent response, but released his other wrist.

Eiji didn’t like Fuji when the tensai was drinking. If his best friend was drinking, that meant he was either at the hotel/club, with clients, or somewhere where he didn’t really want to be. He was cool, charming, but very fake. At least, Eiji could tell he was very fake.

However, Eiji loved -absolutely loved- very drunk Fuji. Very drunk Fuji was almost like a kid again. He was innocent and impulsive and very lovable. Very drunk Fuji was one of Eiji’s favorite Fuji’s. That Fuji was very close to the real Fuji, except without the inhibitions and front he put up. It was the Fuji that Eiji allowed himself to think might like him as more than a friend.

Eiji would never blame Fuji for being guarded though. Almost four and a half years ago, Fuji realized that he liked men as well as women. In particular, he realized that he liked a guy he had known for years-- Ryoma Echizen. Fuji had dated the other man for about one month, when his father caught them kissing. There would be no homosexuals in the Fuji household.

He was thrown out with only the clothes on his back. School was out for the summer, but without his parents’ help he doubted he could even afford to go to university. He lived with Ryoma for almost one month and it was then that he discovered that the man was cheating on him. He left promptly and there were a couple of years that Fuji lived in Chiba and they had fallen out of touch. Things didn't work out there for some reason and the tensai moved to Tokyo. And that was when Eiji finally caught up to him.

Eiji immediately offered to share his apartment in Tokyo. The rent was incredibly cheap because his uncle was a realtor and owned the property. Fuji hesitantly agreed, and moved in. Eiji covered the first few months rent for his best friend under the guise that his uncle had felt bad and lowered the rent. Both teens knew it was a lie, but Fuji silently thanked Eiji for the nod to his pride. There was no way the genius could afford to pay anything yet; he only had the clothes on his back and a small suitcase.

Eventually Yuuta was able to sneak him his tennis bag with some extra clothes shoved in, but that was all. He needed money for living supplies, but more importantly, he needed to get a good job to pay back Eiji. Unfortunately, he had only a high school degree. That was when he ran into an old friend on the street. Everything changed.

Eiji sighed as he thought of it. Fuji had told him the whole story, but it was still hard to believe sometimes. Fuji was not exactly lascivious and Eiji knew how hard it had first been for him. But now, Fuji enjoyed his work most of the time. The redhead didn’t know whether or not that bothered him more than the initial hardship of the job.

Minutes must’ve passed while he was sitting there, Fuji had drifted into sleep. Eiji tried to move away silently, but the bed creaked ever so slightly. Fuji opened his eyes a little and wrapped both arms around the standing Kikumaru.

“Kikumaru Eiji, I love you,” he mumbled sleepily. Eiji smiled, almost painfully and unwrapped the other man.

“I love you too,” he whispered and leaned down over Fuji’s lips. He was so close, that Fuji could practically feel the heat pressed to his mouth. Eiji stood up and sighed. The redhead left, turning back at the door to smile warmly at Fuji. He closed the door and Fuji drifted into sleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sun seeping through the blinds woke Fuji up the next morning-or rather, afternoon. He stretched and absently ran his fingers over his lips. Had that really happened last night? He groaned. His mind was still a little foggy and it was frustrating not to remember what had happened. Checking the clock, he languidly rolled out of bed.

He flipped the light switch in his bathroom and turned on the sink. The splash of hot water pushed some of the haze from his brain, but he was still unsure of last night’s events. What was it last night that he kept noticing about Eiji? He groped for a towel and padded his face, mind humming. He felt like last night was important. The strands of hair whipped against his face as he shook his head.

Wandering into the kitchen, he found a note Eiji had left. His roommate had cooked him breakfast and left it in the microwave. He scratched his head and absently wondered when he would see the man again. Hopefully soon.

He laughed to himself. They lived together. He was obsessing. He looked crazy. The morning had been spent constantly sighing, mumbling to himself and shaking his head. Maybe he was crazy. The frustration of not remembering the night before shouldn’t’ve bothered him so much.

“Gah!” he tilted his head back and yelled softly. The outburst was followed by a chuckle that was not his own. Flinching minutely, he settled his surprise in an instant and closed his eyes, smiling.

“Koji-kun. You missed my birthday,” he turned to look at the intruder. He mouth fell open. Kojiroh was a mess. His suit was torn and disheveled and his face cut and bruised. One eye was nearly swollen shut. Yet he leaned lazily in the door frame, clutching his side.

“Hn. I know. I’m sorry Syu-kun. I meant to be here yesterday. I also meant to call,” he grinned as he held up pieces of his cell phone. Guiding his friend to the couch, Fuji couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. Kojiroh leaned back and groaned.

“What happened?” Fuji asked from the kitchen. He returned with drinks and Kojiroh smiled at him wryly.

“Yakuza.”

“Koji….”

“I made a deal about six months ago. I’ve been working odd jobs for them. I refused to do one, and this is what happened,” he sipped the drink, they held the cool liquid to his swollen eye.  He sighed, closing both eyes now. His voice was casual. Yuuta had been right to worry.

“What about your job? Don’t you earn enough to…”

Saeki’s half opened eyes quieted him.

“It’s gone Fuji. The yakuza can do anything.”

Fuji was too shocked to do anything but nod. A hand reached up and settled against his cheek. It was comforting. It was then Fuji felt unknown tension release from his shoulders and brow.

“I’m sure it’s futile to say, but don’t worry about me Fuji.”

“…I’m not the only one. Yuuta called.” Fuji went to his room and grabbed a pillow and blanket. Saeki settled into his couch made bed. Fuji helped him take of his shirt and belt; the other man was so beaten he could barely lift his left arm. The prodigy absently fingered the large bruises on his friends back.   
It made his heart ache to see him like this. The body he was touching rolled over to look at him. His eyes were filled with something akin to that mystery look that Eiji had last night.

“Thank you Syuusuke.”

Fuji nearly shivered at the way Saeki said his name. It was so heavy with feeling. The deep baritone reverberated through his body. He just smiled gently and ran his hand through his friends hair.

“Hn. Stay as long as you want.”

Kojiroh nodded and settled back. It was clear the beating had completely exhausted him. He fell asleep quickly. Fuji continued to stroke his hair, and considered his friend’s situation. What was it that Kojiroh wouldn’t do? Moreover, why was he in Tokyo. His friend had moved to Osaka after graduating, and was working at an advertising firm there.

He needed help. He pulled out his cell phone.

“Fujiko?”

“Taka-san. I know I’m calling you out of the blue, but I need your help.”

“Of course Fuji. What’s wrong?”

“We’re having some trouble with... I need you to talk to Akutsu and see if you can find out about Saeki Kojiroh’s debt.”

“He’s one of your old friends, right?”

“Yes. I’ll try my best and see what I can do.”

“Thank you Takashi.”

“Of course Fujiko. Oh, and happy birthday. I’m sorry I hadn’t called yet.”

“It’s ok. I knew you thought about me.”

He could swear he heard Takashi blush.

“I’ll call you when I find out. Bye Fujiko.”

“Goodbye Taka-san.”

Fuji furrowed his brow. Hopefully Taka could find out what the whole story was; Fuji could figure out how to fix it. Fast.

He left a note for Saeki and another for Eiji explaining the situation before he headed to work that night. Focus eluded the prodigy the entire night. Fortunately, he’d become so good at putting on a mask and faking sincerity that his customers did not notice. Distracted, he almost didn’t notice when Yakuza walked into the club-- a specific Yakuza who asked for him by name.

Fuji smiled and offered him a seat, “Welcome Akutsu-san.”

The other man just growled, “Let’s go to the room.” He glanced away, nonchalantly checking to see who was watching. Fuji didn’t wait for the other man to follow, and Akutsu stepped after him. They rode in silence in the elevator and Akutsu did not speak until he clicked the door shut.

“I paid for your service tonight,” he said sitting in an armchair, “but since I came as a favor to Takashi, I’ll only make you suck me off while I tell you what I know.”

Fuji set his jaw, but nodded; it was his job after all. He and Akutsu both took of their jackets; the latter also undid his pants. He grunted quietly as Fuji wrapped his hand around his cock. He tilted his head back to enjoy the tongue that began to taste the tip and the mouth that enveloped him.

“Ngh. Saeki Kojiroh borrowed 10 million yen from Yakuza loan shark--ngh--Eishiro Kite,” he only managed to gasp out the last part. Fuji was very talented. Akutsu struggled to continue, “He borrowed the money to help cover a friend’s medical expenses. To pay the Yaku-the Yakuza back, he’s been doing odd jobs. The last thing they ordered--ah-- was for him to come here and shoot the number two host.”

Akutsu was about to come, and he barely felt the condom deftly unfurl over him as Fuji sucked him through the orgasm. Fuji tied the end of the condom and threw it into the trash. Akutsu leaned back, boneless.

“Why the Rusty Scupper?” Fuji walked into the bathroom to wash his hands.

“Something about the owner. Don’t know what though,” he pulled out a cigarette and held it in his teeth, “Saeki’s not safe though. Not until he repays the debt.”

“What is his debt now?”

“He still owes 3 million. And he still has to finish that job or pay 4 million more. He has two weeks. Then they kill him.”

Fuji’s forehead furrowed as he put on his jacket. Akutsu reached out as Fuji walked by and slipped him a business card-- Eishiro Kite. Fuji nodded his thanks and left the room. He asked if a female host could be sent to Akutsu’s room; Fuji left for the night.

He made a brisk exit from the club, giving half assed excuses and leaving his manager mid-sentence. He was the number two host, so he shouldn’t be leaving, but he was the number two host--he could do what he wanted.

As he walked back to the apartment, he fiddled idly with his cell phone. A few minutes passed before he flipped it open and called Tachibana. It rang once,

“Fuji.”

“Tachibana. I need your help.”

“Of course. What’s going on?”

“It’s Kojiroh; he’s in trouble,” Fuji heard Tachibana shift, seemingly uncomfortably. There was a small silence.

“How so?” came the eventual reply. Fuji knit his brow together for a moment. Strange. He continued despite the confusion,

“Promise me you won’t arrest him.”

“I promise,” came the quick response.

“He’s done some dealings... He refused to do a job and now they’re after him. They’ll kill him in two weeks if we don’t do something.”

He thought he heard Tachibana mumble, “that idiot,” under his breath. “Fuji. Where is he now?”

“At my apartment.”

“Who else knows he’s there?”

“Just Eiji.”

“Good. See you tonight.”

The phone clicked quietly and Fuji was left to puzzle at Tachibana’s abrupt conversation. He climbed the steps to his loft pensively. It wasn’t like Tachibana to be so short with him. Moreover, it wasn’t like Saeki not to tell him the whole story.

Worry hung over him as he opened his door and stepped in. What he saw surprised him.

“Oishi?” The man on the couch jumped out of his skin and stood up quickly. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

“Ah, Fuji. You scared me,” he walked forward and shook Fuji’s hand. He was about to start pleasantries when Eiji walked out of the kitchen holding two glasses of water,

“I leave you alone for two minutes and you’re already causing trouble Shuuichiro?”

Oishi blushed and stepped back from Fuji.

“He surprised me. You said he wouldn’t be home until late tonight.”

Eiji raised an eyebrow at Fuji and mumbled, “He wasn‘t supposed to be home until late tonight.”

“It’s ok Oishi,” Fuji smiled at the other man, “Did you have a look at Kojiroh?”

Oishi nodded, “He has two broken ribs, a severely sprained ankle, and a lot of cuts and bruises. The swelling in his eye is going down. There may be some internal bruising, but nothing hemorrhaged. He’s lucky his arms and legs weren’t broken either. I’m actually not quite sure how he managed to come off so unharmed. Although, it looks like he had a mild concussion yesterday. Fortunately, his trip over here kept him awake last night. He’s very lucky.”

Fuji nodded and thanked Oishi. He politely disengaged himself as Oishi packed his equipment.

“Oishi, is it ok if I go check on him?”

“By all means Fuji. He’s on a couple of painkillers, so he may be in and out. It was good to see you,” Oishi smiled.

“You as well,” Fuji gave an almost sincere smile and a cordial nod. As he left the room, he heard Eiji and Oishi talking about their lunch plans that weekend. For some reason, that irked Fuji. But, now was not the time nor place for it.

The light spilled into the room as Fuji opened the door. He could barely see in front of him after closing the door behind.

“Syuusuke?” a hoarse voice mumbled. Fuji took his place on the bed, next to his friend. He twined their fingers together, and wove his other hand into the silver strands.

“How’re you feeling?” Fuji hummed quietly.

“Like shit,” Saeki chuckled, cringing immediately.

Fuji laughed, “I see you’re still an idiot.”

Kojiroh smiled at him, “If I could hit you, I would.”

“What are we going to do?”

“We?”

There was a long silence.

Fuji sighed and stood up, pacing.

“They’ll kill you in two weeks, if we don‘t do something.”

“I know. I’ll take care of it.”

“You owe 4 million yen.”

“I know. Don‘t worry.”

Fuji looked into the darkness and at his friend. He knew the other man was meeting his gaze, “Why didn’t you just do the job?”

There was a rustling of sheets. The footsteps held a slight limp, even in the dark. A pair of strong arms laced around Fuji’s back and rest around his stomach. Saeki rest his chin on Fuji’s shoulder and spoke into his ear.

“I thought it was you. I could never hurt you.”

“You idiot. This is your life we’re talking about.”

“And it was your life I was thinking about. You’re more important Syuusuke.”

Fuji sighed and let himself be held. He felt like a scared child wrapped up in a security blanket.

“Tachibana’s coming over tonight.”

Saeki tensed slightly. Fuji glanced at him sidelong. Kojiroh glanced back and smiled reluctantly.

“Good. We’ll fix this Syuusuke,” he mumbled, and squeezed the other man gently. The door creaked open and Eiji stepped in. Light flooded the room as he flipped the switch.

“Oh. Um. Sorry, I didn’t mean to… well, I …anyways, I was wondering what you guys wanted for dinner,” Eiji stammered. He face was as red as his hair. Secretly, Fuji was glad for the reaction. He unwrapped himself easily, “Anything is fine, Eiji.”

Saeki looked at Eiji and winked before wincing again. “I think I’m just going to take a nap instead. Fuji, can I borrow your phone?” he said and he stumbled back into bed. Fuji smiled at the other man and threw him his phone. He then gently ushered Eiji from the room, turning of the lights. Eiji was clearly uneasy at what he saw in Fuji’s bedroom. Oddly, Fuji felt the need to justify the scene.

“Eiji, it was nothing really. We’re just--”

“No Fuji. It’s ok. Really. You shouldn’t have to explain yourself to me,” Eiji flashed a fake grin and pulled a cutting board from a drawer, still not meeting his friend’s eyes. Although he gathered the tomatoes calmly, his chopping seemed a bit more deliberate than usual. This really wasn’t the time to make fun of Eiji.

“Jealous, neko-chan?”

Eiji’s face returned to that cherry shade and he looked at Fuji defiantly. There was no smile this time.

“No,” he muttered, “that’s ridiculous.” He refocused on his tomatoes.

Fuji smirked mischievously and hugged Eiji how Saeki had hugged him just moments ago. Eiji grew very stiff, and Fuji actually thought he could feel the man’s heart beating faster. He didn‘t have much time to ponder the phenomenon; Eiji shoved him none too gently.

The glare Fuji received was more hurt than angry, and Eiji left the room hastily. Unusual. Fuji blinked a few times then picked up the knife, and planted the point in the cutting board. He let the light hit it a few different ways. He glanced up at Eiji’s retreating figure and opened his mouth, but closed it just as quickly. He cocked his head one side.

He just didn’t understand. Fuji did things like that all the time and they never bother Eiji. At least, not really. It always resulted in a friendly fight or backhanded banter. Nothing like this. Eiji seemed genuinely upset. Fuji leaned on the counter heavily. Moments later, Eiji emerged with a jacket on and his keys.

“I’m going to Oishi’s. See you tomorrow Fuji,” Eiji quickly slipped on his shoes and side stepped the frozen Fuji to grab his scarf. He threw the tensai a fake smile and stepped out the door quickly. It slammed behind him, though unintentionally.

Fuji exhaled heavily and ran his hand through his hair. Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed his jacket and put it on. He fished in his pockets for a bit before finding what he had been looking for. The screen door to his balcony slid open easily and he stepped out into the slight chill.

The view of the city was amazing. Fuji lit a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and sighed, leaning on the railing. The metal was cold enough to be felt through the jacket and on his forearms. He twined his fingers together and puffed through the cigarette held snug by his lips, ignoring the beautiful site.

Eiji. When did it become like this? For days his mind had been wandering back to his birthday. The last thing he should be thinking about was Eiji… in that way. But, that’s all he could think of. Fuji quickly finished his cigarette and tried to focus. Saeki. He could talk to his friend before Tachibana came over.


	4. the Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friendship turned sex.

He only caught the last snippet of the conversation before entering his best friend’s room.

“--miss you too. It’s been too long. Ah, I think Fuji’s coming. Hopefully I will talk to you again,” Kojiroh looked up at him as he entered, “Ah, Syuusuke. How’s Eiji?”

“He left for a friends,” he said as he sat heavily on the bed, “How’s Yuuta?”

Saeki smiled, “He’s good. He was just really worried. Poor kid.”

He reached out and ran his hand through the light strands. He looked at his best friend. Before he could stop himself he leaned in and pressed his lips to Saeki’s.

“I’ve missed that,” Fuji mumbled as he pulled away.

“That’s not going to help things with Eiji.”

Fuji flinched and glanced away, “Nothing to be helped there.”

Saeki lay back and patted the spot next to him. Fuji lay back and rest his head on his best friend’s chest. Kojiroh groaned a little, but helped ease Fuji into a comfortable position. The man waited patiently for his friend to speak, gently running fingers through his hair. They often had times that seemed all too intimate for best friends, but that’s how it always was. When they had dated, not much had changed except that things like this often ended in fucking. Of course, that was a long time ago, a painful relic that Saeki didn't like to bring up.

Fuji sighed before he spoke again.

“He left to Oishi’s.”

“Hn.”

“He’s mad. But I can’t figure out why.”

“Liar.”

Fuji opened one eye and looked at Kojiroh who was smirking slightly. The other man continued, “You know why he’s mad. It just scares you.”

Fuji sighed again and closed his eye.

“When did you get so damn smart?”

Saeki gave him a little squeeze and kissed the worry from his brow. He could be so gentle at times. The silence spanned a few minutes. Fuji had opened and closed his mouth a few times, not deciding on what to say. Finally, in hushed tones, he murmured, “What if I lose him?”

A small chuckle rumbled in Kojiroh’s chest.

“You won’t.”

The vibrating of his phone and its gentle jingle woke Fuji up.

“Fuji?” said the voice on the line. Fuji hummed in response-- he was groggy. The bed shifted under him as his source of warmth stood up. The cellphone was plucked from his face.

“I’ll be right there.”

The phone snapped shut and Fuji rubbed his eyes. The light from the hallway flooded in as Saeki hobbled out the door. Fuji propped himself up and debated following his friend. For a moment, he laid back, eyes open.

When he finally entered the living room, Tachibana was fuming.

“How did you let it get this far?”

“Why didn’t you get him earlier?” Saeki snapped back. “I gave you plenty of evidence. You could’ve arrested him dozens of times!”

“It’s not that easy! They've gotten to some of the higher ups. Half of the district attorney's office is corrupt,” Tachibana sighed and swept his hand over his face. Saeki sat heavily on the couch. Both were silent-- and tense-- in thought.

“Why not arrest him now?” Fuji interrupted as he sauntered into the room. He sat next to Saeki and leaned on him lazily. “I could help.”

Eiji practically ran the twenty blocks to Oishi’s apartment. He felt so stupid. Why did it matter that Fuji and Saeki were close? Even if they were dating, it shouldn’t bother him. But it did-- a lot.

He pulled his jacket closer to him as he slowed down. His breath grew more steady as he forced himself to cool off. He didn’t want Oishi to know he’d ran the whole way. Eji tapped his foot as he waited impatiently for the elevator.

What would he even say? Luckily, it was the other man’s night off, so maybe he wouldn’t be imposing too much. And he was one of his best friends, but this was still a lot to drop on a guy.

Oishi smiled as he opened the door.

“Eiji, how’s it goin--”

“I’m gay and I have a crush on Fuji and he’s with Saeki right now and I’m really jealous and it’s pissing me off. Actually, I might not be gay at all; come to think of it the only guy I like is Fuji, but that’s besides the point. Oishi I don’t know what to do so I came here; I’m sorry if it’s not OK that I like him and if you think I’m weird or bad, or --”

Oishi cut off his babbling with an enveloping hug.

“Eiji. I know.” At this, Eiji looked up and blinked, bewildered. His astonishment only lasted a few seconds before he smacked Oishi in the chest.

“Well why didn’t you tell me?!?” he demanded, stepping through Oishi’s doorway. The other man just smiled. It was that infuriating smirk he wore when he thought he knew better. Eiji hit him harder and huffed gently. He sat on the couch and folded his arms.

Oishi handed him a cup of tea; the sofa sank as he sat. Eiji still did not look up.

“Oishi. I don’t know what to do,” he looked up, eyes strained and lips drooping.

“Well, what have you done?” At that, Eiji squinched his brow in confusion.

“It’s not that simple.”

“Yes. It is,” responded Oishi as he stood. “Eiji, remember last year. We had the same problem, but I told her.”

“You got a black eye.”

“Yes, but I also got an answer. Besides, she wasn’t my best friend,” Oishi rest his hand on Eiji’s shoulder, “You need to say something.”

Eiji sighed, “Can I sleep over?” He covered his eyes and leaned his head back.

There was no need to answer the question and Oishi pulled out the spare futon.

 

Fuji flushed as a low moan escaped his lips. He gripped harder at the arms wrapped around him-- reveling in the taut muscles. His head tilted back of its own will to allow his friend access to his needy neck. The mouth pressing against him alternated between sucking, licking kisses and gentle bites. He moved his hand into the silver strands and tugged the lips to his.

The thrusts grew faster and harder. A strong hand pressed his chest down and a calloused digit thumbed over his already pert nipple. Fuji groaned again, muffled by the mouth sucking his tongue. He nearly choked when the lean fingers already wrapped around his cock, turned quickly and something rubbed across the tip.

The mouth on his own and everything flowing between the two of them was almost too intense.

Fuji writhed every time Saeki hit the spot. The other man, in turn, let a husky ‘Syuusuke’ escape his lips every time he felt especially good-- which was often.

“Saeki…I-I’m…” Fuji moaned into the other man’s neck.

“Me too…” he traced his hand from Fuji’s buttocks, underneath his thigh, to his knee. He lifted the man’s leg over his shoulder and pushed faster, rubbing that spot with every thrust. Fuji cried out loudly, pulling Saeki closer to him and growling his name fiercely. Fuji sent Kojiroh over the edge when the genius came hard, clenching and eyes closing. The man looked like an angel.

The climax was blinding and brilliant. It took minutes for both men to realize it was over. Fuji curled up into his best friend, though both men were dripping and glistening. Saeki kissed his forehead through matted bangs.

“Mm. Syuusuke. Sure?”

Fuji glanced up and smirked, “Just in case, I wanted to be the last one.” But, his eyes grew more serious, more pleading.

“You won’t be. Though, you still are the best,” Saeki kissed Fuji again, this time on the lips. It dripped honey and Fuji held the kiss for all he was worth. Eventually, they pulled apart. Fuji continued to lay on his best friend until they both fell asleep.

This reminded him so much of days in the dorms, when Saeki would sleep over and they’d spend hours having sex and just fall asleep, sticky and sweaty. It was dirty, but with Saeki, Fuji really didn’t mind. In fact, he liked it. It was comfortable. What would Eiji think? 


	5. the Real Last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeki and Fuji have never really stopped being... them. (smex)

When Saeki pulled himself away from his best friend, his stomach clenched. Though he had said just in case, it felt more and more like a reality rather than a possibility. The plan was dangerous.

The beautiful man in the bed groaned and turned over. His eyes fluttered open and he practically growled.

"What time is it?"

"Ahn, I'm not sure. I just felt like--"

Fuji grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. The man was stronger than he looked. Saeki laughed through a wince.

"Syuusuke, my ribs."

Eyes still closed, the tensai just pulled his friend closer.

"Your ribs seemed fine last night." He pressed a gentle kiss on the palm of the hand he held so tightly. Saeki gave in and pulled himself into the bed, wrapping his arms around his former lover. He kissed the shoulder he had loved for so long. Fuji rolled his hips back and pressed into the other man's growing erection.

"Syuusuke... why couldn't--?"

Fuji rolled his hips again, slower and more deliberate, and Saeki couldn't help himself. He slipped his hands down to his friend's hips and nipped at his neck.

"Hnn. Back to bed, Koji."

And they picked up where they had left off.

Fuji ground his ass slowly to the other man's obvious appreciation. He snaked around in the arms until they were face to face. He pushed his hands into the messy, silver strands and pulled his friend into a deep kiss. His tongue explored the familiar mouth and a small slick of spit stretched between them as he pulled away.

Saeki reached a large hand down and held both of their swollen members together.

"Hnn. Koji--"

The silver haired man stroked up, quickly cutting of Fuji's words. He smiled as the tensai shuddered. He used his free hand to pull them closer as he kissed Fuji again. His other hand ghosted them gently now.

"Syuusuke, I wish--"

Fuji consumed his mouth. Before he finally pulled away, he bit his Saeki's lip gently.

"Shut up," he said quietly. His hand moved on top of Saeki's and pressed down. The other man took the hint and tightened his grip, relishing the feeling of the other man. He began to stroke them again.

The friction was building and a warmth pooled in both of their stomachs. Fuji began to rock into the hand, thrusting rhythmically. The motion caused the other man to speak his prayer.

"Syuusuke," he gasped, voice husky and thick with lust. Fuji groaned at the sound of his name from his lover's lips. He gripped Saeki's shoulders, knuckles white, and pushed harder. He caught the other man's lips in an out of control kiss. Saeki licked his upper lip and swept his tongue across his jaw, stopping to suck on his neck demanding.

That pushed Fuji over the edge and he shook as he spilled onto his friend's hand. Saeki followed him, gathering the other man in his arms and pulling him as close as physically possible.

Saeki whispered into his hair, "Let's just remember the good shit. I fucking love you Fuji Syuusuke. I always have."

Fuji felt the tears welling up in his eyes. This felt like as much of a goodbye to him as it did to the silver haired man.

"I fucking love you to Saeki Kojiroh."

He pulled him tighter. They both knew that sometimes love just wasn't enough. And in their case, that had always been the case. There had always been something keeping them apart. But for now, it didn't really matter.

The two fell into a light slumber, neither wanting to pull apart before they had to. They lay entwined for nearly an hour. But time was almost up. Saeki reached out his hand to snooze the alarm before it could sound. They held still, breathing in each other's scent. Koji somehow always smelled like sunshine and the beach, no matter how long it had been since he was actually at the beach. Fuji always smelled clean and faintly of apples, even when he was covered in sweat like now.

And then the sound came, and Saeki had no choice but to peel himself from the bed to shower and get ready. He had to meet the debt collector in two hours.

He let the water soak over him, feeling each droplet. He enjoyed it like it could be his last.

By the time he was finished, the room was filled with so much steam that he could barely see his feet. He turned towards the mirror and wrote something with his finger. Satisfied, he smiled and opened the door, letting the vapor spill into the room.

"What a grand entrance," Fuji mumbled from the bed, unwilling to get up. Saeki began pulling on his clothes (a slow process due to his broken ribs). He grimaced every few seconds.

"Don't you have work soon?"

"Hn," Fuji replied and turned away from him.

Saeki just smirked and shook his head. He was struggling to wrap the micro-wire around his body. The plan was pretty simple: get Kite to confess, record it, and get rescued by the Tachibana cavalry. There was just one hiccup. Kite wanted to meet at a bar near the Rusty Scupper-- a little too near for Saeki's comfort.

 

_"Promise me you'll protect him," Saeki growled at Kippei._

_"Baka. Of course."_

 

The silver-haired man just managed to get his shirt on when Fuji sat up. The man's nimble fingers made short time of his buttons.

"Stand," Fuji commanded. So Saeki stood.

The tensai kneeled at the edge of the bed and tucked the other man's shirt in. As he pushed into Saeki's pants, the other man squirmed.

"Control yourself," Fuji laughed.

"Yessir."

Saeki threw a mock salute and the tensai quickly pulled him down for a kiss.

"One before, and one after."

The other man flushed red and nodded.

Just then there was rap at the door. A hesitant voice called out.

"Um, sorry to bother you guys, but Tachibana Kippei is waiting in the living room."

Fuji felt a sudden pang of guilt about Eiji.

Always able to see through him, Saeki put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Syuusuuke. Everything will work out. Nothing's really changed, has it?"

The man's light brown hair floated as he shook his head.

"No. We were always like this."

And that's why he left Chiba. He was always worried he would lose himself in Saeki Kojiroh, the man he'd loved since he was a boy. More than that, he was terrified that one day Kojiroh would cheat on him or worse still, that he would cheat on Kojiroh.

That time, in the middle of the night, he had peeled himself away from his snoring best friend. He couldn't breath, and he couldn't be there. Everything was wrong that could be wrong. He was having a panic attack. That's why he left with only a small suitcase and the clothes on his back. And that's why he didn't wake Saeki, and instead left a small post-it note with the words, "I'm sorry. You were perfect."

When Fuji finally called him, almost a year later, the other man didn't even bring it up. They just chatted like the best friends they had always been.

And now, he would be in incredible danger. Fuji sighed and left the bed.

"You go ahead Koji," but Fuji grabbed his wrist before the other man could walk out.

"But you better come back."

Saeki smiled sadly and pulled Fuji into a warm hug, memorizing his form. He rest his head on the crook of Fuji's neck and inhaled.

"I will," Kojiroh whispered. He reluctantly pulled away and left the room. It had never felt this empty before. Fuji took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together. He turned on the water as Saeki began his briefing with Tachibana in the living room.

"You must lead the conversation Saeki. We need him to say his name, and we need him to admit to being Yakuza. Anything more than that is a bonus. But without those things, we have nothing and he walks."

"Yeah, yeah Tachibana. I know."

"If something's wrong, use the safe word: seared sashimi."

"That's a lame safe word," Saeki laughed. The police detective sat up a little straighter, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yes. Well, it wasn't really my idea."

The man glanced around the apartment, in thought.

"Listen Kojiroh, this guy is crazy. You know first hand how ruthless he can be. Play it safe, ok? Any sign things are going wrong... Any sign... use the word."

Saeki looked at him with his piercing gaze.

"Of course."

With that, they left the flat and Eiji quietly pushed open his door. The young man wasn't exactly sure what was going, but he could guess. And what he guessed made him worried about Fuji. It didn't matter about him and Saeki... no, actually it did matter... Whatever happened, Fujiko was still his best friend.

He knocked on his roommate's door.

"Fujiko," he called quietly. There was a swollen silence.

"Come in, Eiji."

The tensai sat on the middle of the bed, dressed in a dark blue suit, wet hair hanging in his eyes. He was quietly adjusting the cuffs of his light blue dress shirt.

He brought his gaze up to meet Eiji's.

"Hi Fuji."

"Hi Eiji."

Fuji put on his placid smile. The redheaded man crossed the room and stood next to the bed.

"You alright?"

And with that Fuji's smile fell and he looked down at his cuffs again.

"No. Not really."

The bed shifted as Eiji sat. He put his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Fujiko."

Eiji's shoulder felt damp as his friend leaned into him. The wet hair soaked all the way through his t-shirt, but he didn't mind.

They sat for a minute in silence before Fuji stood up and walked towards the door.

He turned back and with a real smile said, "thank you" then left.

The redhead was left alone in a room that wreaked of sex.

He expelled a small sigh and a sad chuckle. 


	6. All's Well that Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeki's meeting with the Yakuza

The elevator doors opened and the silver haired man entered the long marble hallway. It reminded him of a movie set... maybe the Matrix or Equilibrium; a lot of movies ended with a showdown in a place like this. Well, he had been here before and it hadn't ended well. He sighed and prayed to whatever God was listening that he would make it out of this alive.

A smartly dressed henchman met him half way.

"Arms out."

Saeki obliged and the long haired goon patted him down.

"Alright. Go in. Kite-sama is waiting."

He pushed through the large wooden doors, and let out a breath he'd been holding. At least the wire hadn't been detected.

The room he entered was decorated in a gaudy victorian style. Purple drapes with golden tassles hung over the windows at the back of the room. Small columns lined the wall, and next to each column stood a well-dressed goon. Twelve in all.

"Kite-sama," he bowed.

"Have a seat Saeki-san."

Kite-sama's glasses shone as he gestured for Saeki to take a seat in the short leather armchair. The man wore an off white suit and had his dark hair slicked back. In truth, he was too young to be a boss, but that meant he was all the more ruthless. A sneer curled on his young face as he gazed at Saeki.

"So Saeki-san, did you carry through with our arangement?"

"Which arrangement Kite-sama?"

Kite barked a laugh and leaned back in his tall leather chair.

"Don't play games. Do you have the money?"

"No sir."

"Well, then did you kill the host?"

"No sir."

"Of course. I would know if you did."

The man moved to lean forward, elbows onto his desk. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you've come here to die?"

Saeki shook his head quickly.

"No sir. I was hoping to make another arrangement. Anything else."

Kite took off his glasses and began to clean them with a small cloth. He flicked his wrist and gestured to the nearest goon. The blond goon nodded at the fat goon guarding the door. He stepped out quickly.

"Hmm. That's not really something I do. You see, my wife Ayako has been quite taken with Shinkawa Ryou, the host that I asked you to kill. And I am not pleased."

The door opened and the fat goon re-entered dragging a very handsome and well-dressed man. Though he cringed inwardly, Saeki did his best not to look at Fuji for fear it would give them away.

"I don't bargain, Saeki-san. I'll be merciful and give you the chance to repay your debt now."

He held the butt of the gun towards the silver-haired man.

"I'd rather eat seared sashimi."

Kite's brow furrowed then he shrugged.

"What? No matter, I'll take care of this myself. Then I'll deal with you."

There was sudden stab of pain that racked Saeki's head as one of the goons bashed him with the butt of a gun. He slumped in his chair.

"Kojiroh!" Fuji shouted, trying to pull free of the fatty. He froze when Kite aimed the gun at him.

"Ah, so you know each other. Well, guess it doesn't matter now."

He cocked the gun.

With a sudden burst of speed, Saeki jumped on the man. They toppled to the ground and a loud gunshot echoed in the room. The goons began to rush forward but were stopped in their tracks by glass--the glass of all of the back windows sprayed outwards as they shattered. A well-armed swatt team burst through. Tachibana himself pushed through the front door and pressed his gun into the fat one's back.

"Don't move Kite."

The yakuza boss was kneeling on the floor, glasses askew. He put up his hands and dropped the gun. Sprawled a couple of feet in front of him was the still form of Saeki Kojiroh. The blood was already beginning to pool around him.

Fuji moved as fast as his legs would carry him, crossing the room in an instant. He knelt down and gingerly lifted his best friend's head. The silver hair spilled onto his lap along with excessive amounts of blood. Saeki's dark brown eyes regained their focus and met his.

His lips moved, but the words were barely audible.

"Why didn't we ever work?"                                                  

Fuji felt the tears spilling down his cheeks and he forced himself to choke down a sob. Fuji pushed his hand slowly through the bloodied silver hair. He smiled gently.

"We always worked, Kojiroh."

An equally gentle smile settled on the dying man's face and he closed his eyes. His head lolled to the side and Fuji pulled him to his chest.

A hoarse yell escaped the tensai's lips and he began to rock back and forth, mumbling.

"No, no, no."


End file.
